


Under the moonlight

by CalmSurrender



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, a bit of angst, fluff at the end, it’s happy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender/pseuds/CalmSurrender
Summary: “You wanna talk about it?” Violet rubs her left arm, looking her in the eyes with an open expression. Clementine can see the worry and care dancing on them and she wants to drown herself there, she looks so beautiful under the moonlight. She stops her thoughts from going there immediately.__Clem deals with the aftermath with a little help from a friend, or something more





	Under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 6 am and I’ve been writing this little thing for hours and I’m so sleepy but the idea wouldn’t leave me
> 
> I’m already in love with this ship and I know nothing about it yet, so excuse the liberties I took with the characters
> 
> There needs to be more Violentine so this is me trying to supple my own need. 
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so bear with me.

“What? I didn’t hesitate.”

Clementine wakes up, her forehead dripping with sweat. It’s been 3 weeks. 3 weeks of the same recurrent nightmare. She doesn’t expect it to go away anytime soon, if ever.

She sits on her bed, no use in trying to go back to sleep now, she’s tried all the other nights too, to no avail.

She looks to her left and sees the sleeping silhouette of the person lying on the other bed, the reason that’s kept her alive and has given her the strength to keep going. And now, the reason that keeps her awake.

It’s been 3 weeks since “it” happened, and she’s surprised she still has a bed to sleep on. Everyone was shocked, distraught, at first. She couldn’t even look them in the eyes to figure out how each of them was feeling. She only had eyes for him. Her goofball. He hated being called that, saying he’s all grown now. Clementine thinks he’s right, after all that happened.

Except he isn’t, is he? He’s just a kid, barely 10 years old and yet…

She shakes her head and stands up, deciding to go check the courtyard and Not. Think. About. It.

The kids at the school didn’t know what to feel. They were angry, sad, betrayed, relieved. All of them at once. On one hand, Marlon had lied to all of them, he had betrayed their trust, sacrificed two of their own to “save the rest” and thought it was the right choice. And then, he had killed Brody – god, you would think she would be used to cleaning up other people’s, friends’, blood from herself by now – just because she had dared to speak up and stand up for what’s right, release her guilt. So of course they were mad, they deserved to be angry, furious that their so called leader would just let something like that happen and then lie to them about it.

They were sad too, Marlon was their friend, the person they had relied on until that point, and the person that gave them strength and helped them believe that they could survive and thrive in this fucked up world.

Clementine thinks this is the first time they’ve ever been exposed to something like this. She can’t keep count of how many she’s gone through already. She really tries to hate Marlon, put all the blame on him and think this is what he deserved for what he did. She can’t.

She thinks about Jane instead and how she died by her own blade, Kenny burying it deep in her heart.

She could have stopped it too. She could have shot him and saved her, a bullet in the shoulder or something, and they’d both be alive now. Probably. Now, none of them were.

How is that any different than what Marlon did? Who gave her the right to decide who lives or dies?

How did Lee do any of this? He just knew what to do, he didn’t hesitate, he always did what’s right and tried to keep everyone safe and put others above himself. Clementine wishes she could be more like him, he made it look so easy, there was no grey, only black and white.

Or that’s what she thought back then, when she was a little kid like AJ. She knows better now, and can appreciate even more what Lee did for her and how he tried to protect her from all of it while teaching her how to survive it at the same time.

She wishes Lee was still here, even almost 10 years later.

Her feet touch the ground and grass and she makes her way to one of the benches, sitting down and burying her face in her hands.

Everything is so messed up, death follows her wherever she goes, her only constant companion through all these years. Her eyes begin to sting.

She looks back at the school and frowns. She should just grab her bag and leave and never look back. Everyone would be safer without her and the disaster that always surrounds her, AJ would be better off. She made him this way, he-

“Hey, you okay?”

Clementine jumps startled and looks behind. Violet is standing there, a hand on Clementine’s back and a worried look on her face.

“I’m fine.” She rubs at her eyes, trying to hide the unshed tears she could feel coming down soon.

“Bullshit.” Her tone is not unkind, she sounds amused even. It makes her want to smile but she can’t bring herself to.

“What are you doing here?” Clementine decides to ignore her first question. The answer was obvious anyway.

“I woke up to pee and I saw you coming here, you looked like you needed some company so I followed you.” Violet looks to the side, looking a little embarrassed.

Clementine doesn’t know what to say. She’s been trying to keep a strong façade this whole time, keeping herself together and trying to keep the group together as well. She’s managed so far but she feels the cracks on her fake persona get bigger each day. She doesn’t know how much longer she can continue like this.

She ends up scooting over to the side so that Violet can take a sit next to her. Violet takes the hint and does.

“You wanna talk about it?” Violet rubs her left arm, looking her in the eyes with an open expression. Clementine can see the worry and care dancing on them and she wants to drown herself there, she looks so beautiful under the moonlight. She stops her thoughts from going there immediately.

Violet has been so amazing this whole time, it took next to nothing to convince her to believe in her and she stood up to Marlon right away, even took her cleaver out and put herself between them. Clementine smiles at the memory, despite herself. Ever since “it” happened, she’s been on Clementine’s side. She and Tenn are the only ones that still give AJ the time of day. Louis is trying now, at least, but she can’t blame him, Marlon was his best friend and AJ had k- no, she refuses to think about it.

“What do you care?!” She snaps, feeling irritated out of nowhere. Mad at the world, mad at Violet for not hating her like she should. Mad at herself, most of all.

Violet’s eyes open wide in surprise at first and then hurt flashes over them, and she starts to stand up.

Clementine regrets it immediately and grabs her hand to keep her from going. “I’m sorry.” She looks away in shame.

Violet squeezes her fingers and Clementine looks back. She only sees sympathy in her eyes now and it makes her heart clench and her eyes well up.

Violet wastes no time and before she knows it, she’s clinging to her like she’s a lifesaver and she’s drowning in a sea of sorrow she can’t escape. Her face is buried in her neck and her body is convulsing with sobs. Violet just stays there, rubbing at her back and hugging her tight, whispering little reassurances that make Clementine only want to cry harder and squeeze tighter.

Minutes pass, hours, months, years. Clementine has no idea, it could have been centuries for all she knows, but the sobs start to subdue and she stops shaking.

She feels Violet letting go and she wants to stop her and grab her and stay like this forever, but all the fight in her has gone and she can’t do nothing but close her eyes and wait for her to leave her alone and never come back.

She feels Violet’s fingers on her face instead and she opens her eyes and sees her, so close she could just lean in and – no.

Violet rubs her thumbs wiping Clementine’s tears away and she realizes she has stopped crying, she notices the tear streaks in Violet’s eyes as well and feels guilty about it.

Just like death, guilt has been a lifelong companion it seems.

“It’s all my fault,” Clementine whispers, barely audible.

“What?”

“It’s all my fault,” she repeats louder this time. “I made him this way. I turned him into a killer and it’s all my fault and I can’t, I just, I –“ she buries her face in her hands, the sobs coming back again.

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay, hey, look at me.” Violet separates her hands from her face and grabs her chin softly, directing her eyes to hers.

“You did nothing wrong.”

“How can you say that?! Look at what happened! Everything was starting to get resolved and then – “ Clementine gulps, feeling sick – “he just shot him! Right through his head! He said he didn’t hesitate! I taught him that the most important thing was to never hesitate and look what happened!” She was back to sobbing now, just when she thought she had no tears left.

“Stop it.”

“Don’t you understand? Marlon is dead because of me!”

“Stop it!” Violet grabs her shoulders, squeezing hard and shaking her a little. “You’ve been alone, raising a kid on your own god knows how long and managed to not only do that in a world as fucked as the one we live in, but to keep yourself and him alive and teach him how to survive as well. And you’re only a teen yourself! What the fuck are you talking about? You’ve done an amazing job, AJ is a badass that would do anything to protect you just like you’d do to protect him! No one could have done what you have with that kid let alone keep him alive, and you should be proud of yourself!”

Clementine is stunned and speechless, trying to process all that she’s hearing right now. Her sobs have stopped once more.

“But Marlon-“

“Marlon was a fucking idiot.” Tears start falling once again from Violet’s eyes and she looks down. “He just... I can’t believe he’d give up his friends like that, the twins, Minnie…” she chokes up. Clementine is the one wiping her tears now. Violet gives her a small smile.

“I hate that he died, don’t get me wrong,” she scoffs at herself. “But he brought that upon himself. I’ll never forgive him for what he did, and I feel safer now that he’s gone.” She looks at Clementine once again. “It’s an awful thing to admit, but it’s the truth.”

Clementine grabs her hands and gives her a squeeze, trying to reassure her and tell her she understands with the touch.

“AJ only acted on self defense, Clem, he’s a little kid, everything is white and black for him and that’s not your fault so don’t you dare put that on your shoulders.” Violet squeezes her hands back, her right thumb rubbing circles on Clementine’s fingers. They’re both blushing but ignoring it.

“He saw a threat, a bad person, a monster, and he did the only thing he could do in his mind, that’s not on you, or on him for that matter.”

“The only thing you can do now is keep teaching him, and I know you’ll do a hell of a job, you’ve been doing it this whole time.”

Clementine has never felt like this before with anyone. There’s butterflies in her stomach, her face feels hot and her hands are sweaty. Her heart is beating so fast she wouldn’t be surprised if Violet could hear it. She takes a minute to process all that Violet has told her and she thinks the other girl looks like she’s never talked this much in her whole life. She feels so much gratitude and affection at this moment she doesn’t know what to do, so she just keeps staring at her like a creep.

Violet has stopped rubbing her thumb on her fingers and she’s looking at her with her face flushed, struggling to keep eye contact. “Please say something, this is awkward.”

Clementine doesn’t think about it and she just jumps into Violet’s lap and hugs her with all her might, her arms encircling her neck and her face buried in Violet’s hair.

She feels the other girl tense for a moment and then relax, her arms encircling her waist.

“Thank you,” Clementine squeezes her tight, barely keeping in mind that she’s a human that needs to breathe. “Seriously, Violet, thank you so much, you don’t know how much this means to me.”

“It’s only the truth, Clem, AJ is an amazing kid and you’ve done such a good job. I know the others are giving him a hard time right now, but they’re still in shock and he symbolizes everything that went wrong. They don’t hate him or blame him, or you for that matter, so give it time.”

Clementine just nods against Violet’s head and starts to let go of the embrace only to stop and realize her position. She’s sitting on Violet’s lap, her face mere inches from hers and Violet is staring intently at her, a blush on her face and a cute bashful smile on her lips.

“You’re beautiful,” Clementine whispers before she can’t stop herself and the look of shock in Violet’s face is enough to let her know it didn’t go unnoticed this time.

She doesn’t know who’s the one that closed the gap first but before she notices they’re both kissing for the first time. It’s wet and salty because of their tears but they don’t care, it’s perfect. They keep kissing softly, Clementine bringing her arms around Violet’s neck while the other girl brings her hands to Clementine’s face. Violet, being the more experienced one, licks Clementine’s bottom lip deepening the kiss which the other girl returns eagerly. They stay like that until they both need to come up for air.

Clementine lies her forehead against Violet’s and they just sit there looking at each other, their eyes shining and wide smiles on her faces.

“That was amazing,” Clementine whispers, making Violet chuckle.

“It really was,” Violet responds, blushing and smiling so bright Clementine wants to kiss her again.

So she does.  
She gave up hope of going back to sleep a long time ago anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I’ll continue this but I really love these two so we’ll see, anyway I hope you enjoyed it, have a nice day!
> 
> Im too sleepy to correct any mistakes so I’m sorry about that, hope your eyes didn’t suffer too much!


End file.
